


A Needful Thing

by prozacplease



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Neediness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:32:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prozacplease/pseuds/prozacplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo wants Hux to pay attention to him after a long day of work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Needful Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bekaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bekaylo/gifts).



> A short prompt I filled to celebrate getting 600 followers on Tumblr! I really liked how it turned out, so I decided to post it here.

Hux is looking at three holofiles at once, lost in his obsessive and tireless thoughts, when he feels a weight on one of his tense shoulders.

“Not now, Ren,” Hux says, eyes focused on his work.

Kylo’s hair brushes the side of Hux’s face as he rests his chin against his shoulder. It’s late, but Hux hasn’t even taken a break to have his evening meal. Hux’s dietary needs aren’t really a concern for Kylo. He is wanting attention, however.

“You’ve worked all day, General,” Kylo says.

Hux gives an irritated sigh. His eyes are dry and scratchy from staring at screens for hours on end. Even the normally comfortable chair in his chambers is making his back ache. “As I am wont to do,” he says. “Leave me to it.”

Kylo turns his head, nuzzling his face against Hux’s neck. He gives a sigh of his own and his exhalation is warm on Hux’s skin. Kylo will never admit to his neediness, but his actions aren’t subtle either.

Kylo’s voice is low. “I think you’ve earned a break,” he says.

“I think you just want attention,” Hux says, using his fingertips to swipe through another file.

Hux knows it’s time to quit. He has a headache edging into his skull and he’s losing his ability to focus. But he doesn’t like to leave his tasks unfinished. Another hour and he should be done.

“I do,” Kylo confirms. His lips brush the side of Hux’s throat. “You’ve ignored me all day.”

Hux is unmoved. “Just jerk off and go to bed. I’m busy.”

Kylo says nothing, but he keeps his chin rested on Hux’s shoulder. Hux doesn’t seem to mind as he turns his attention back to his work. Kylo reaches under his robes and pulls down his pants past the curve of his ass. His cock is heavy and warm in his hand as he starts to stroke the shaft in gentle, rolling pulls. He takes in Hux’s scent, letting it feed into his arousal.

Hux doesn’t notice until Kylo is fully hard and huffing against his shoulder. He remains focused, even as Kylo begins to place hungry kisses on his neck. Kylo lifts his head only to groan in Hux’s ear, voice low and desperate for a fuck. Hux motions with both hands and closes the holofiles.

“Fine,” Hux says in annoyance. “Fine. You fucking win.” 

Kylo grins and kisses Hux on the cheek, still jerking himself off. Hux shies away from the attention of Kylo’s mouth and stands up. He stretches, trying to get the stiffness out of his muscles.

Hux rubs the back of his tense neck. “Stay right where you are,” he says with a tone of authority in his voice.

Kylo is more than happy to stay leaned over the back of the chair and present his ass for Hux’s easy access. He slows the strokes to his cock, not wanting to get himself too worked up. Hux disappears into his bedroom for a moment and returns with lubricant.

Kylo is still touching himself under his robes when Hux approaches him from behind. He rucks up Kylo’s layers of robes and tunics, exposing his pert ass. Just like the rest of his body, the pale flesh is adorned with several beauty marks. Hux slides one of his boots between Kylo’s feet and kicks his legs wider.

“Get your hands off your prick,” he orders as he pulls off his gloves.

Kylo obeys the command, letting his thick cock hang stiffly between his legs. He shivers and groans when he feels two slick fingers teasing against his hole. He rises up on his tiptoes, trying to offer more of himself to Hux. Kylo moans into the upholstery of the chair as Hux presses one finger—then two—inside him. He likes it when they move fast; it doesn’t give him a chance to become complacent.

There’s a burning ache in his muscles when Hux begins to move his fingers in and out. Kylo hunches his shoulders with the effort of resisting the urge to rock back on the intrusion. He’s been craving human contact all day and now he’s overwhelmed by the closeness between him and Hux. There’s nothing particularly intimate about the way they’re screwing around, but Kylo is sensing affection in waves.

Kylo gives a wavering cry when Hux’s fingers crook forward inside him, edging against his prostate. His shallow, ragged breaths let Hux know that he’s ready.

“Easy, easy,” Hux says, resting a hand on the small of Kylo’s back. “Take a few deep breaths, darling.”

It’s a satisfying sight to see Kylo so worked up. Ordering around the Master of the Knights of Ren is amusing, but Hux also enjoys treating him sweetly. Mostly because Kylo never knows how to react to kindness.

With his free hand, Hux slicks his cock with more lubricant. He’s aroused from opening Kylo up and he is eager to sink himself in the inviting space he’s created. A delightful mixture of words comes pouring out of Kylo’s mouth when he feels Hux’s thick cockhead prodding against his slick hole.

“Please, please, Hux—! Ahh, General, I—”

Hux gives a pleased groan when Kylo calls him by his title. He holds his cock with one hand and keeps the other on Kylo’s back, rubbing him there as he presses inside. Kylo arches into Hux’s touch and keens. Hux pauses to give Kylo a moment to adjust to the intrusion. He moves when Kylo says he’s ready, thrusting cautiously at first. He likes to watch the slow slide of his cock moving in and out of Kylo’s body.

“Faster,” Kylo begs. His voice is muffled by the chair and thickened with arousal. He’s reached down and started to tug at his cock again.

Normally Hux would tell Kylo to stop in an effort to tease him, but Hux wants to make this quick. Despite his current focus on Kylo, the periphery of his mind is already turning back to work. There’s so much to do. Hux begins to move his hips in short, sharp thrusts. He moves in all the ways that ensure a quick orgasm for the both of them. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind the pace, tensing up and shouting when he comes. His knees feel downright gelatinous as he spills himself all over his hand.

“Come in me,” Kylo demands, still stroking himself. He’s breathless. “Shoot right inside of me.” 

Hux growls through his teeth at this. Between the dirty talk and Kylo’s spasming hole, it’s not hard for him to reach his climax. Hux comes in three big spurts that are followed by pleasurable, thrumming aftershocks. His thrusts slow and he leans forward to place kisses on the back of Kylo’s sweaty neck.

Kylo is still bent over the chair—catching his breath—when Hux sits down to finish his work. He wants Hux to come to bed, but settles for a kiss on the cheek and the cool sheets on Hux’s empty mattress.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Come hang out with me on Tumblr!](http://www.prozacplease.tumblr.com)
> 
> ♥ Comments are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
